


Office Christmas Party

by neatmonster



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Party, F/M, Minor Injuries, Other, blood mention, death mention, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: Nelson, Murdock & Page get together for their first Christmas Party.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eledhwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/gifts).



> This my gift for Eledhwen, for DDe's 2021 NYD. I used the prompt 'Nelson, Murdock & Page's first work Christmas party.' I hope you like this :)
> 
> Happy New Year!

The first office Christmas party at Nelson, Murdock & Page goes as well as expected: with the floor covered in shards, spilled drinks, fresh blood splatter sticking to the beige walls, and Karen Page being used as target practice before ending up, for the umpteenth time, sitting at the new detective’s desk in the 15th Precinct of the NYPD going through the statement of the events she first gave at the scene. 

She has leaned back on the chair lazily, propping her elbow on the arm with her head tilted, temple resting on her fist. Her teeth graze the contusion she forgot she had on her lower lip and quickly draws a shy wince, as it flashes through her mind how she got that.

Being who she is and the people that were around at that moment, she considers herself lucky. Besides the bump on her lip and a few bruises from her body being pushed bluntly to the floor, there isn’t a cut on her to account for despite the dexterity of the mean hand behind it. 

“Did you see the attacker, Ms. Page?” The woman across the desk questions, eyes darting between her and the report in her hands.

_The sound of the window being pierced echoes in her mind. Nobody knew what was truly happening until the glass started cracking into a million pieces from blades flying through, fast, all aimed at her._

Her first response is deflected; casual and tired, “I don’t think anybody saw.”

Not a complete lie. She truly didn’t see, but only one person could be behind that hit. She doesn’t disclose that part of the story of course.

**

All three of their names shine brightly, embedded on the new plaque at their office door, courtesy of Marci Stahl, the one who also proposed they should get together for a little celebration after the year they’ve had. _Business is good after all,_ she said. She’s right. After putting Fisk behind bars for a second time, there was no other way but up. 

They go along with it, inviting some of their friends and hanging a few decorations around the office. Red and green garlands light up the so-so neutral colors of the space, striking almost out of place. There’s mistletoe hanging on the archway and a small decent tree crowding one of the corners, decorated with twinkle lights.

When Foggy suggested getting a karaoke machine for the party, Karen side-eyed him like it was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard. Standing corrected, the machine has proven to be a complete success. Despite the catalogue limitation, which doesn’t have anything past the 80’s; it hasn’t had a break since people started arriving.

On the opposite corner to the pine tree, there’s David giving his soul to _Tainted Love_ , in voice and moves, to a most embarrassed Sarah, who hides behind his glass while she talks to Dinah.

Karen is making the rounds in her shiny one-sleeved, red dress with a flashing bow off the same color attached on the shoulder, replenishing drinks and checking there’s enough food left.

Everyone is in small groups or pairs, talking and drinking around the space.

The dark shadow of Jessica Jones nursing her generous bourbon-filled tumbler leaned on Matt’s office door frame catches her eye as she fills her own glass.

Under that mistletoe, she passes Elektra neatly dressed in black velvet whispering something to Matt before fixing his tie, giving it a little tug, bringing his lips to hers. 

There’s David’s small but enthusiastic audience having the time of their lives singing along. Karen softly laughs watching Foggy, Marci, Luke and Theo doing the chorus for him.

Standing next to the appetizers set on the desk, her hips rock vaguely to the music. She pulls out her phone to see if her guest, who is yet to come, has texted to cancel. She anticipated he would, but has not sent anything so far. He must be close. 

Matt holds his girlfriends’ elbow when approaching the food table. Elektra takes a deviled egg with her fingers and slides it between her lips, as Matt settles next to Karen.

“He’ll be here.” He reassures, locating the unmistakable heartbeat of The Punisher less than 50 feet away over the music and chattering.

Karen clears her throat, nervously smooths her palm on the tightness of her hair tied on a bun.

“Okay, who’s next?” David utters into the microphone after the song ends. “I’ll do another one if there’s no takers.”

“Stop hoarding the mic.” Foggy heckles loudly. “It’s my turn.”

The lawyer searches thoroughly for something on the list that he can sing to, setting his mind on a duet. He beckons Marci to the _stage_ and hands her a second microphone. Then, he presses the button and _Baby, It’s Cold Outside,_ starts playing.

“He’s here.” Matt tells Karen seconds before seeing his shadow behind the patterned glass, raising his fist to knock on the door.

She opens, inviting the most well mannered man in New York, raising a brow at him, “You know the door is open, Frank.”

“And you know what they say about politeness?” His lips pull up on one side of his mouth.

“That’s old-fashioned like you?” She smirks, leaning to kiss his mouth sweetly before swinging the door close.

“Hi, sweetheart.” His palm brushes her jaw momentarily before offering the thin box attached to his other hand.

“Hi.” Karen beams, taking the box from him, “what did you bring?”

“Chocolates.” He takes off his jacket, drapes it on his arm, exposing the black, long sleeve dress shirt with the top buttons undone.

“Hmm.” She places the brown box adorned with a golden ribbon next to the coffee maker, sneaking one out covered in truffle up to her mouth quickly.

“Nice party.” He huffs.

“You missed David's rendition to Tainted Love.” She mumbles with the chocolate melting on her tongue.

“I’m sure he’ll do another one.”

Her head nods before realizing she hasn’t offered him a drink yet.

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners?” Her tone comes with a little mocking on her part, taking the jacket off his arm and putting it on the hanger with the others. “Beer?”

“Sure.”

She hands him a beer from the fridge and they settle by Foggy’s door, watching him and Marci laughing and stepping into each other’s lines.

Foggy uses his free hand to point at Frank and then at the floor, throwing a _you’re next_ look. 

“What would Frank Castle sing?” She nudges his elbow.

“Nothing in that machine.”

“With a guitar, maybe.” She adds, playfully. “What about a dance, would you dance with me?”

The beer bottle tilts to his curved lips before answering. “Yeah, I’d dance with you.”

Taking that as a cue, a new song comes into the speakers, playing another 80’s number as Trish holds the mic next to sing _Don’t dream is over._

“Hey, it’s Patsy!” Jessica cheers, raising her glass and Trish flips her off.

Frank discards the beer bottle to Karen’s hand instead. He spins her around before settling a palm on her waist as she places her free hand on his opposite shoulder. They start moving to the melody and Trish's beautiful voice, easily.

In those last few seconds, when the song is dying, a fast swoosh and the faint sound of glass breaking cleanly startles Karen.

Her head turns suddenly to see Matt’s hand up close, holding a throwing star inches away from her face. Her breathing hitches as the big window starts cracking veins all over.

“Get down!” Matt yells.

And Frank pushes her body roughly to the floor as a string of blades fly, taking care of sweeping the glass completely off its frame.

All directed at Karen’s direction, the wall to her side becomes a Shuriken display.

Everyone has laid down taking cover. All except Luke, who takes three or four non-damaging hits searching for the attacker on top of the building across the street; it’s merely a shadow in the dark.

They don’t notice Matt and Elektra rushing out the door to find that same shadow.

It’s only when the attacker runs out of sharp stars to throw, that all stand up to evaluate the damage. Brett is already on his phone with the precinct, looking around and pointing out they need ambulances too.

Marci, Theo and Sarah have been hit. Theo and Sarah, both somewhere in their arms, Marci in the leg. She’s severely bleeding with the weapon still stuck on the wound. Foggy and Jessica try to stop the bleeding.

“Who’d do this?” Brett paces along the opening on the wall anxiously, with his gun out after hanging off the phone.

Trish helps Theo, who has a deep cut but not as bad. Dinah and David are on Sarah’s.

“Pointdexter.” Karen utters as Frank helps her to her feet. “It’s him.”

“You sure?” Frank grumbles between teeth, searching for cuts in her and only finding he bumped her lip when he pushed her down.

She swallows thickly. “I’m sure.” 

Frank vanishes shortly after that; before the police show up. 

**

It’s hours later when Brett comes around after dealing with the mess to free her from the detective in question.

He shows Karen outside, telling her discreetly, “you don’t have to worry anymore. He’s been found...”

“Out of commission.” He adds after a pause. “Shot, point-blank.”

Karen doesn’t have to ask _who_ or _how;_ she knows there’s only one man crazy enough to get that close to Pointdexter.

“What about everybody else?”

“They’re okay. Marci is stable. Theo and Sarah were patched up and sent home.” 

She adjusts her coat, closing all the buttons, seeing her breath taking form in the air, as the tip of her nose reddens at the cold’s hands.

“I’m gonna check on them at the hospital.” 

“Okay, Page.” He nods, smiling softly, “it was a hell of a party until…”

“It was. Thanks for coming.”

After checking with Foggy and Marci, she arrives home at ungodly hours to find Frank, half beaten and covered in cuts, taking over her couch.


	2. ARTWORK

[ID: Invitation card with a light sepia tone background and a faint wood texture where the text pops out in bold reds, greens and Christmas accents. The first line says ‘You’re invited to:’ in thin, red letters and underlined. Beneath that there’s ‘Nelson, Murdock and Page,’ in a bold heavy font, standing out over the rest of the text. Each last name is on a new line with alternating colors between red and green. The ‘N’ on Nelson has a Santa hat, the ‘O’ in Murdock has horns, and the ‘P’ in Page has a red bow. The text changes again, in two lines it says ‘Office Christmas Party’ in a swirly font with two Holly Berries decorations accentuating the word ‘Party’ on the second line. There’s a little blurb at the end of the card on a thin font announcing the guest: Frank Castle, Elektra Natchios, Marci Stahl, Brett Mahoney, David and Sarah Lieberman, Dinah Madani, Jessica jones, Trish Walker, Luke Cage, Theo Nelson. Plus, Uninvited guest. Following the color scheme, each name alternates between red and green. Everything is boxed in a thin red dotted frame.]


End file.
